


Changed Heart and Mind

by NebulaEyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Boys In Love, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Don't know her!, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Gavin Reed, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Content, Shovel Talk, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Connor, kind of, slow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: It was no secret that Gavin was against androids and treated them harshly, but when it turned out that the president had decided that they were a new form of intelligent life, he panicked about how he treated what could've been a very specific and innocent android. Due to the realization, he falls and ends up in the hospital. The only way they'll release him is if someone stays at home with him. The only one available is Connor. What will happen while Connor is there to keep an eye on him? Can someone really fall in love with another person in a day? Read and Find out :)
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to writing for this fandom, so I'm figuring things out. Have mercy! I've also had writer's block for like fucking EVER before I started writing in this fandom. :)

"Hey, Gavin, look at the tv!" I heard Tina shout as she dragged me to the media room.

"At dawn today, November 11th, 2038, thousands of androids invaded the city of Detroit."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT'S CONNOR LEADING A FUCKING ARMY!" Tina shouted while I was speechless with a heart rate faster than a sports car.

"According to our sources, they originated from CyberLife warehouses, believed to be infiltrated by Deviants. Giving their overwhelming numbers, and risk of civilian casualties, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment. In the coming hours, I will address the Senate to determine our response to this unprecedented situation. I know...that public opinion has been moved by the Deviants' cause. Perhaps the time has come for us to consider the possibility that androids are a new form of intelligent life."

Whatever the president had to say after that, I didn't hear, because my mind decided to helpfully take what I saw, heard, and what I had done to Connor. _'If...If they're a new form of intelligent life...if that's true...and they really are alive...Wh-What the fuck have I done!?'_

"Hey...Gav...you okay?" I heard Chris ask, but my heart was pounding to loud for me to hear.

_'Fuck...I...I tried to shoot an innocent person, if the president is right! I tried to shoot...I never have...not an innocent...I...I punched him. I verbally harassed him, I...I tried to shoot him. What...What makes them Deviant? What's the difference. Is there a difference? That was an army! Connor did that! He lead a fucking ARMY behind him. Those were all Deviants, and Connor looked fucking ready for battle or like he had real fucking emotions and he had seen some shit! What have I-'_

"GAVIN!" I heard Tina and Chris call out, but I didn't get to ask why, because everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, my eyes weren't open. I couldn't actually open them. I could hear, however, and I heard Tina's voice. "...out for a few hours."

"A few hours, huh? How hard did he hit his head?" I heard Hank asking in what actually sounded like concern.

"Well...that's the thing. He looked like he was in the middle of a panic attack and he just started stumbling around the precinct. We tried to stop him and calm him, but by the time either of us could actually catch up to his frantic ass, he tripped over himself, crashed into one of the glass desks, and it came crashing down with him. He has a nasty bump on the side and back of his head, but they also had to stitch the back of his neck, because of the glass."

"Will he be okay?"

_'FUCK! Why is Connor here!? Why does he sound so concerned!? He's an android! Or...is that what a Deviant is? They actually show emotion like the one in the interrogation room when Connor stepped in!'_

"Doctor's say he'll be fine, but he's only allowed one visitor at a time in case he wakes up and is overwhelmed again. I have to go. My sister needs me to baby sit. Can one of you sit here with him?"

"Connor can do it."

"H-Hank, I don't really think that's a good idea."

_'Just how much did I damage the...guy? Android? Deviant? Thing?'_

"Kid, I have to go talk to Fowler about this. Not only that, but Connor, I held a gun to you...again, and you had a fucking evil twin that held a gun to my head. Let me go get some damn sleep, Connor."

"Okay. That sounds fair, Hank."

"Don't stay too long either. He'll be fine if he doesn't have a babysitter. You could use some rest, too, Son. Don't androids sleep?"

"In a way. It's called stasis."

"I hadn't seen you do that."

"I haven't."

"Right, after you're done here, come home. I'll have the couch ready for you."

"Home?" Connor sounded so happy and broken, and it hurt me, because hours ago...apparently...I thought he was an emotionless, job stealing, prick.

"Yeah, kid." Hank said with what sounded like pain and joy at the same time. "Home. It's yours if you want-"

"-I appreciate that very much, Hank. I'll...come home when I feel I'm done here. I promise."

"Right...I'll tell Sumo to expect you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hank." The door closed and I heard Connor's footsteps near a chair next to my bed. I then heard a ringing noise repeating over and over. Almost like a coin being flicked up and down, left and right. "I wonder if you can actually hear me."

_'I can. I just can't talk or open my eyes and everything fucking hurts.'_

"If you're bothered by my coin, I apologize. It's...well...I've said it helps with calibration, but I find myself using it when I feel stressed or when I'm focusing on something I find to be important. Hank...has invited me into his home. I'm not sure if you care. To you...I'm still just an android."

_'I don't honestly fucking know anymore!'_

"I don't really know what to say. I know you detest me. I'm sure you have your reasons. Everyone seems to. Whether it's me or my kind. I don't really know why they chose me to-"

I couldn't let it go on longer. I focused as much as I could and it felt like I was going to pop a vein, but I spoke. "-Connor."

"G-Gavin!? You're...you're awake?"

I tried opening my eyes, and was surprised to see Connor's shocked expression. "Been...awake...for a...bit. Saw...you...on tv. You...lead...an army...of androids."

"Well...I wouldn't say...I'll um...see if there's anyone else who can-"

I felt my body come a bit more alive with panic at being left alone, but not just that. I needed answers and only Connor could give them. "Stay." I said as I reached an arm out that didn't make it when I tried to grab his sleeve.

He sat down and nodded his head. "Okay." He nodded his head. "Okay, Detective."

"You...called...me Gavin...earlier."

"My mistake. I was shocked that you were awake."

"You can...call me...that...if you...want."

I watched as another look of astonishment appeared. It was starting to get comical. "Really?"

"I'm not...gonna...waste my...breath...lying."

"Right, of course."

"Can...I ask...you some things?"

"I...I don't see why not."

"Are you...Deviant?"

"Yes."

"Can you...feel...emotion?"

"Yes."

"Have...you always been...able to?"

"Not...exactly? I..." He chuckled. I honestly heard him chuckle, and it sounded sad and self conscious. "...Since my activation I've had...software instabilities, and...spending time with Lieutenant Anderson increased the amount of software instability quite a bit. Little by little I started to feel more and more. I started to have opinions and wants, but I was made different from the others. They created me to Deviate, and I believe it's a possibility I was already Deviant, it was just a matter of outright refusing an order I was given. When I did, then I was made completely Deviant. Unfortunately it was what CyberLife wanted all along, and they tried to take control of my programming. They tried to force me to do something I didn't want to do, and I would've had to watch. I would've been trapped in my own body. Hank and I had visited Elijah Kamski for answers, and...he tried to get me to shoot another android. If I did, he'd tell me anything I wanted to know. I refused to shoot so he sent me with a strange warning. That he always built an emergency exit in his programs. I used it, and took control again. When I was fully aware of everything again, I put my gun away and stood there to listen to the rest of Markus' speech."

"You...made...decisions that...went...against your...programming?"

"It...my decisions didn't necessarily go against my programming as...they were decisions I was happiest with. That I was comfortable with, and...then sometimes it resulted in consequences or warning about my actions. I let Deviants go, I didn't shoot, or I just did what I felt was right. Minor things at first. Things that had nothing to do with the investigation or mission. My first mission was a hostage situation. When I walked in, I saw a fish on the ground that was still alive. I didn't want it to die, so I picked it up and put it back in the water. Due to the fact that the fishes life had nothing to do with my mission and was a sole decision on my part, they considered that a software instability."

"When...I was a dick...to you?"

"I was used to many people having a negative opinion against androids. Most have their reasons, and I can...understand them...to a point. I don't know what yours is, but yes. I felt even then. I used to it. That didn't mean I liked it, but that, too, was considered an instability."

"I'm...gonna feel...like a fucking...teenage girl...asking this. What...about...your feelings...towards me...now?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and my eyes widened at that answer. "I haven't spent enough time with you to form an opinion. You did things I didn't like, but the things you did can be forgiven. Who you are as a person is who you are. I don't know who that person is. I had to learn who Hank really was. He threatened to throw me in a dumpster and light a match to it, and hours ago he held a gun against me for a second time...and shot who he calls my evil twin. It was quite the fight. The other me held a gun to his head and looked and sounded exactly like me. There was one problem with him though."

"He...wasn't...you." I stated as calmly as I could, but the smile he gave me made my heart think it was a fucking bird trapped in a cage.

"Exactly. Not only did he not have what CyberLife considered my errors, but he wasn't created like me. Just to look and sound like me. An echo of me. Hank asked us questions after he pulled his gun on us and told us to stop fighting. The first one was about where we met. The second was about his dog. I answered, but the other claimed to know the answer as well. He started to grow nervous when the questions didn't involve the missions I was on. He uploaded my memory about the missions I was on. Not what I did out of my own volition. The final question...was about Hank's son. He asked us what his name was. His name was Cole. I explained that it wasn't Hank's fault. There was a wreck and no human was available to do the surgery Cole needed. So, and android had to do it. Cole didn't make it and that's why he hates androids. He told me that an android had to operate, because a human was too high on red ice to operate. That the human was the one that took his son from him. The other me tried to claim he would've said the exact same thing, and held no empathy in his voice. Hank shot him. He then told me to do what I had to do, so I woke up everyone in CyberLife tower, and led them to where I knew Markus would be." I felt myself able to talk more, but considering the fact that I heard them say there were stitches in the back of my neck, I decided to only sit up just a bit. "You really shouldn't move unless you have to."

"I really don't...give...a fuck." I told him, but I could just barely see his LED cycling through a dim and bright yellow. "Can I ask you...personal questions?" Talking was becoming easier, but the muscles in my neck still hurt when I tried.

"I..." He blinked at me in shock. "...perhaps I was injured during the fight at Jericho. I could've sworn that you just asked me if you could ask personal questions about me. Asking a personal question would require me to be a person."

"I know what...it means." I breathed out. "Still asked it."

"Well...then yes. You can ask me personal questions."

"Can you...tell me things that you...like?"

"Such as?"

"Exactly that. Just...list off the things...you like. Your favorite things."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because...before I saw...what the news...before I passed out. I thought you were an...emotionless bastard, but...it turned out...I was a dick to an...actual person. I'm a dick and a jerk regardless. That's...not going to change. I've got...a reputation to...uphold." I was relieved when he breathed a laugh out through his noise, so I continued. "I'm not gonna...be perfect. I'm...not gonna be...cured of being an...ass...overnight. I will still...be a jerk to you...but I at least...want to know you...as a person. I know everyone...in the precinct as...a person." I watched him furrow his brow with what looked like he was making an attempt to hide a smile before he stood up and looked at my IV bag. "What...are you doing?"

"Analyzing the medicine they gave you for pain. I do believe you may be delirious Detective."

"Ah..." I chuckled as I nodded my head. "...that bad off, am I?"

The side glance and smirk he gave me made my heart do funny things again, and I found my breath catch in my throat. _'What's wrong with me!? What the fuck is happening!?'_

I couldn't find it in me to ask it out loud, but whatever it was...Connor was at the center of it. "Sorry to say it, but yes. I think it may be fatal."

"Okay, smartass." I rolled my eyes when he laughed as he sat back down in the chair.

"I like dogs."

"Oh? Did you like...them before being...Deviant?"

"Yes." He smiled with a nod.

"I have two...pit bulls at home. One is named...Princess and the...other is Moose."

"Hank's dog is named Sumo." He grinned. "I like him. He's soft and sweet."

"What else...do you like?"

"I have an idea. I say something I like and then you say one. That way...we can know each other."

"Okay, Tincan. Have it your...way. Let's...see...something you...wouldn't expect me to...like. Ah...I like to cook."

"You're right. I wouldn't have expected that. What's your favorite thing to cook?"

"No, that's not...how this is...working. Your turn."

"I like it when it rains. It feels...nice. I also like thunderstorms."

"Okay, didn't...expect that one. I like winter. I especially like it when it snows."

"I haven't been alive enough to experience the other seasons. I was activated this year in August."

My eyes went wide at that and my jaw dropped. "Wow...you're...three months old. Well, any opinions on what you've experienced so far?"

"August was nice...the rest of it anyway. Fall is cold, but I like the leaves that fall. I...I don't like snow. When they tried to take control of me again, I was trapped inside my mind palace, looking for the emergency exit...and there was a blizzard."

"That's okay. I'm not a fan...of blizzards either, but...slow snowfall is...beautiful." I seemed surprised by my word, but I couldn't blame him. I didn't seem like the kind of guy that would call things beautiful. However, in that moment, I was also reminded of the fact that he hasn't slept yet. "Connor, you should go home and sleep."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you saying that, because...you want to keep...talking, or are you...saying that, because...you don't...want to be trapped...in your mind...palace again?"

"Both...actually." He furrowed his brow at me. "How did you know?"

"Connor, can I...ask you...a favor?"

"Sure." He nodded his head with a skeptical look on his face, and again, I couldn't blame him.

"The next words I say...stay between you...and me. Not just for...my safety...but for HIS safety...as...well. JUST...between us. Nobody at...the precinct...knows this. This knowledge is...just for you, because...I think you...need it."

"I...of course! I'm shocked you trust me with something that sounds so important."

"Very important. I need to know...I can really...trust you...with it."

"Yes. You can trust me. Whatever secret this is, it's safe with me."

"Okay." I nodded. "If my brother...told you that...there was an...emergency exit...in your program, that...means he personally created...you...and if...you used it, then... that means Amanda...isn't coming...back."

"I...I didn't even say her name, and you know her." He whispered in awe. "Your...brother?"

"That's right. That stays...between me and...you. I know enough...about androids...to know that...you can put that...information into a...personal file...compartment...that can't be accessed by anyone...but you."

"I...I won't tell anyone. Not even Hank. I promise. Thank you...for sharing that with me, and...for putting my mind at ease."

"You're welcome. Now, go...home. Hank is...probably worried about...you."

"Right...I'll um..."

"You can visit...after you've...taken a...stasis nap. Maybe then, I'll be...talking better."

"I'll...see you later today, then."

"Goodnight, Connor."

"Technically it's Good morning, but I appreciate the sentiment. Goodnight...Gavin." I watched as he hesitantly got up and left.

"Right...and now I have...until then to figure...out what the hell...was going on...with my heart...when he'd smile or...look at...me the way...he did."


	2. Chapter 2

I apparently fell asleep hard, because daylight bled into my room as if it was early in the afternoon. I looked around and didn't see anyone, but then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Connor walked through, and he was wearing normal clothes. It was a bit jarring, and my heart wouldn't sit still. He was wearing a beanie that covered his LED, a dark brown leather jacket, a white sweater that Hank must've bought for him, because it looked new, and he was also wearing blue jeans and boots. He looked...human...and normal. If it wasn't for the LED, I would've thought he were human for half a second. "Hank bought me some new clothes."

"I can see that." I grinned as I looked him up and down again. I noticed he was holding a chess board, but I didn't want to say anything about it yet. "You look good, Tincan. If ya didn't take the beanie off, I would've thought you were human. Why not get rid of it anyway? Isn't that what the rest of the Deviants do?"

"No, not all of them. I would rather keep it. I'm not ashamed of who or what I am, just of what I've done and of my own foolishness." Connor pulled the large 'dining' table over that I was meant to eat on, and he set the box down. "He also saw how interested I was in the chess bored in his garage, and he said I could have it. I was wondering...if you played?"

"I do." I nodded as I sat up. "Set up the board while I get comfortable."

"Be careful with your stitches, Gavin. I promise I won't use any scanners or anything while playing. If you beat me, you beat me."

"Yeah." I chuckled out as I heard the clattering up pieces being set up. "That's IF I win, you walking talking super computer."

Eventually I was comfortable and the board was set up. "Huh, I would've thought you would've chosen the pearly white of CyberLife."

"No, I would rather the sneaking black, like creeping through the shadows. I had to do that to get to Jericho. I wore a very similar outfit. The only difference is the shirt. Your move."

"How about we play a game."

"This is a game, Gavin, but I think I understand what you mean. Sure."

"Good. So, this is how it's going to play out. If I take a piece you tell me something about yourself, whether you like it or not. If you take one of my pieces, I'll do the same." I moved a piece and the game began. He moved his piece, I moved mine, and he took it. "I'm a jackass and I know it. It's likely not going to change, and to be honest, the reason why I fell in the first place...is really fucking stupid. I saw the news, and I saw everything that happened. Heard what the president said...and I think it was a bit of a self panic attack. If what she said was true...that you're a new intelligent form of life and that you basically feel emotion, that means when I pulled a gun on you, you were an innocent person, and when I punched you, and when I was basically an ass to you. Like I said, I'm likely never going to stop being an ass, and there's going to be a learning period for me."

"I can be patient." He said with a calm smile. "Thank you for telling me that." When I took his piece, he took a deep breath in and pursed his lips. "I mess with a coin, to help with calibrations, but I think it mostly calms my nerves." I couldn't help but laugh, because of COURSE Elijah would incorporate that into at least ONE android. "What's so funny?"

"You have a coin on you, Connor?"

"Yes, but-"

"-May I see it?"

His eyes widened as he slowly took out the coin. "Who are you and what have you done with Detective Gavin Reed?"

"Still here, Dipshit. Can't get rid of me that easily. Now, watch..." I started doing my gravity coin trick of passing it back and forth, allowing it to tumble through my fingers, and then I finally allowed it to balance and spin on each finger tip before I closed my hand around it, and handed it back to Connor, who stared at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "You're right. It helps calm nerves. It's something I used to do as kid and as a teenager. It helped me think and helped me calm my nerves. I was stressed out a lot, and playing with coins between my fingers helped."

He took it from me and looked at it carefully. "Did...Elijah program that in me?"

"I think so, but if not, then great minds think and feel alike." We continued to play chess, but when he took my piece, I said that my coin thing was my interesting fact. He let it slide, and then I was able to take one of his.

"I've learned that so far I like Heavy metal music."

I snorted out a laugh. "Connor...you ARE Heavy Metal."

"Gavin, I am almost certain that with the knowledge you've already proven you have about androids, you would know that the metals I am made with are actually lighter than heavy metals, and makes me weigh approximately what a human would weigh at my size."

"Damn...looks like you're going to have to learn more about jokes."

"Oh...so...that was a joke?"

I looked up and saw that he was blushing blue, which caused me to smile. "Yeah. It was a joke. You'll get there. You're already a smartass and you've made a few jokes. My sarcasm bar is a bit dry since I'm in the hospital." The game continued and I eventually took another one of his pieces.

"I saved Hank from falling off a building while we were chasing after a Deviant. He had an eighty-nine percent survival chance...but I saved him anyway."

A chill went up my spine at the thought of anyone dangling from a roof to the point of needing to be rescued, and Connor had rescued Hank. "You...went against your mission that strictly...that early on?"

"Yes. I can't explain it, but...I didn't care about the Deviant just then. All I cared about was saving Hank. His chances were high, but...I just...NEEDED to save him. I'm glad I did. So was he." A couple moves later and I took another piece. "Okay-"

He didn't get to finish it, because Chris and Tina walked in and gawked at what they saw. They kept looking at Connor, the chess board, then me, and repeated that motion. "You...You know how to play CHESS!? An INTELLIGENT game!? A strategic game!?" Tina asked.

"Whoa, let's not forget this part...their being civil with each other!" Chris said in pure shock, and I couldn't blame him, but the fucker didn't need to sound like the world had ended and been revived in a different reality.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very fucking funny."

"Who is winning?" Tina asked as she looked down again. "Wait...HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU WINNING AGAINST CONNOR!? Who taught YOU!?"

"FUCKING OW!" I said as I rubbed at my ear.

"I don't think it is advisable to yell in a patients room. Especially one who had recently fallen and likely gained a concussion."

"Shit...sorry, Gav."

"Yeah, right. I'm winning, because I know how to play. I learned from Master none-ya! We're being civil, because I'm trapped in a hospital bed, and...because I want to."

"You...want to be civil...with an android?" Chris asked slowly. "Did someone check his IV bag?"

"I did. One of the first things I did when he started being nice to me."

"Fuck! Connor's got jokes!" Tina laughed out in surprise. Meanwhile, I was rolling my eyes.

"A little here and there." I admitted to them, which made their eyes wide. "Why are you guys here?"

That returned them to the annoyed expressions I was used to. "Dickwad, we came here to check on you, because we're your friends and we're worried about you."

"If you're so fucking worried, find a way to get me out of here!"

"There's no way to get you out of here even if we wanted to." Tina sighed out, and I followed suit.

"Actually..." Connor began, gaining all of our attentions. "...there are four possible ways to sneak him out here, steal supplies he would need at home for his pain and injury, and to STILL remain undetected by cameras or staff."

"FUCK YEAH!" I shouted. "LET'S DO IT!"

"No." He grinned as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"What the fuck!?" I asked, and even though I noticed the look of stunned stupor on Chris and Tina's face while they stared at Connor, I wanted to know now more than ever what was going through his head. Then, I saw the cocky shit eating grin on his face grow wider!

"I said no. You need to stay here where you can get treated properly. I'm sure the entire precinct would be able to vouch for you not caring for your wounds or pain on your own, or likely based on doctor's orders."

"That's..." Tina began.

"...true." Chris finished.

"Oh, COME ON!" I groaned as I crossed my arms. I knew I looked like a child, but I really didn't want to be in the hospital more than I had to.

"Calm down, Gavin. I'm sure they'll have you out of here in no time." Chris shook his head as he laughed at me.

"I can try talking to one of the doctors about releasing you sooner than they plan, but they may have some conditions you may not like." Connor said as he stood up, heading for the door.

"Whatever it is, I'll agree to it! I fucking hate hospitals."

"Okay, and don't even think about moving the pieces, Gavin. I memorized where they are."

"Shit. Fine." I grumbled before laying back in bed, because I had no idea how long he would be, and my neck was starting to hurt again.

Once the door closed I watched Chris and Tina give each other knowing looks. "So..." Tina began. "...how bad is it?"

"How bad is...what?" I questioned with a furrowed brow, because I honestly had no idea what the fuck they were talking about. It couldn't have been my injuries, because they already know about those.

Chris blinked in stunned shock. "No way. There's no way you're that clueless."

"Fuck you, Chris."

"You're not my type." He smirked. "Seriously though...you don't know?"

"Obviously fucking not!"

"You're in love, you dumb prick!" Tina groaned and my eyes went wide while the rest of my blood and warmth drained from my body.

"What?" My voice sounded so small, I could barely here it, but I could tell they did with how their faces looked at me in pity or...perhaps sympathy.

"Honestly, that's kind of what we want to know." Chris said with a thoughtful hum. "Two to three days ago, you were ready to dismantle him. Now, you have this weird certain look on your face when he talks or smiles. What the fuck happened, Gavin?"

"I'm...in love? I...with Connor?" My heart started hammering against my chest again as I pieced it all together. It didn't make sense. No one can fall in love in a day. I never really got to know him either. I thought he was attractive when he walked in, but then I saw the LED...and that didn't change much except for how I was going to treat him. It didn't make him any less attractive, but then we talked for just a little bit and he smiled at ME. The guy who was a complete dick to him! He joked with ME, and the way my heart kept reacting to him. "Th-That's not...no one can..." I shook my head as I looked up at them. "Falling in love in a day is the shit you read to kids to make them go to bed!"

"Maybe you've got yourself a fairy-tale." Tina shrugged, and I knew she didn't mean for it to sound like she was making fun of me, but it felt like it all the same. "I had never seen you warm up to anyone so quickly before. You hated him...and now the two of you are playing chess. A game I never thought I'd see you play, and when we saw you through the window of your room, I had never seen you smile like that before."

I thought about it some more, and she was right. I hadn't smiled like that in a long time, but it also made me wonder how long they'd been standing there watching us. I didn't want to focus on that right now. My heart kept doing flips in my chest at the sight of Connor and the little things he did. I didn't want to admit it, but she they may be right. "Okay, well what the fuck do I do?"

"Do whatever you've done before." Tina said calmly, but I wasn't fucking calm!

"Right...before..."

"Wait...you mean...there hasn't been...a before?" Chris asked slowly, and I knew my face was heating up with an embarrassing blush.

"You're...a..."

"Yes, I'm virgin, okay!?" I whisper shouted, because that was the last thing I wanted anyone, let alone strangers outside my room. "Never been on a date before. Never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and I don't know the first thing about being in a relationship. I've never been in love before. Yeah, I've found guys attractive, I've told you both that, but I kept far away from the 'In love' shit, because of my job! Once you have something to lose..." I shook my head as I remembered how Hank came in after Cole died...and then eventually when his wife left him, because he got lost in grief. _'Fuck, I've been hard on the old man!'_ I let out a sigh before I continued, "...I've seen what that can do to people. Not only that, but I never really had time. You think this job and sleeping is all I've got to do? Fuck! Never had a break in my life except for when I pass the fuck out. So, yeah...I'm a virgin physically and emotionally. I don't know what the fuck to do."

"Well, there is one person you can ask." Tina winced as she said it, which didn't leave much to the imagination of who she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, let me go talk to Hank. That will REALLY go well. 'Hey, Hank, I know I was a real dick to you since I basically came here, and not only that, but that I've been a douchebag to your android son. Putting that aside, could you give me some relationship advice?' Do you REALLY think he'll-"

"-yes. I do." Tina nodded. "You may be a prick, but Hank would appreciate you asking him for help on something. It might show him that you have some humility and humanity. Not only that, but asking him, might help your chances with Connor, because damn...if you're right and Connor is basically is android son, then I'd hate to see Hank go into protective Dad mode."

At that moment Connor walked in with a small smile on his face. _'I'm fucked! They're right! I'm fucked!'_ That small smile soon turned into a full on, teeth showing, grin.

"Good news, Gavin. They said they'll let you go today with a note for work on one condition."

_'Don't let that condition be someone has to live with me until I'm done recovering! Chris and Tina will make up excuses!'_

"Someone has to take up residence with you to keep an eye on you and your condition until your condition is stabilized."

_'FUCK! GOD, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO PISS YOU OFF, HUH!? HAVING A GOOD FUCKING LAUGH!?'_

"I'm swamped with work after all the revolution stuff." Tina said quickly.

"Same." Chris nodded with a heavy sigh. "Everyone's having to pull their weight, especially since we're down two Detectives."

"Wait...two?" I asked.

"You and Connor." Tina clarified. "He's an Android and Fowler thought it best if he laid low for a while, considering he marched an army of androids to the leader of Jericho."

"I'm not going to force you, Gavin." Connor stated calmly, but Tina with her mind in the gutter all the time fucking blushed! "If you want to go home, I will go with you, but if you don't want me to go with you, seeing as I am the only one available, then you have to stay here."

I looked around as much as I could without bothering my stitches, and I let out a groan of frustration. "Fine! Get me out of here, Connor."

"I'll need to call Hank and tell him about the situation." He replied in mild surprise. Apparently my answer wasn't what he expected.

"Get a move on, then. I want out of here yesterday."

"We'll leave you two to it." Tina said as she grabbed Chris' arm and practically dragged his stunned ass out of my hospital room.

Once they left I watched as Connor made the call through his LED.

"It's me, Connor."

"..."

"Right, of course you know. So, a situation with Detective Reed has developed."

"..."

"No, he's perfectly fine."

"..."

"That's not very nice, Hank." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, which was amusing, until he looked at me with shocked eyes and a slight blue blush.

"..."

"They said that he could go home today if he wanted to, but only on the condition that someone stays with him until he's fully recovered. Everyone at the precinct is busy after what Markus and I did, and Captain Fowler told me to 'lay low'. No one would ever expect me to be at Detective Reed's house."

"..."

"No, he doesn't have any family that he could or would want to stay with. If that were the case, he wouldn't have agreed to me being the one at his home."

"..."

Connor winced and tried to pull away from a noise he couldn't run away from, which told me that Hank was yelling at him. "There is really no need to shout, Hank. You do realize that I'm contacting you with my LED? I can't pull a phone away from my ear."

"..."

"That's okay. I forgive you. I wanted to let you know the situation. I'm going to be over at Detective Reed's house until he fully recovers."

"..."

"Thank you, Hank. I'll come by soon to collect the stuff I'll need."

"..."

"Yeah, I'll feed Sumo. Don't worry."

"..."

"I will be, Hank. Thank you."

"..."

"Talk to you later. Bye."

I watched as the LED went from yellow to blue and let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm getting out of here?"

"I have to go tell the doctor, but yes. You'll be getting out of here today, Gavin. You'll need to give the Taxi the address to your house after we leave Hank's house. Like I said, I have to get a few things. Clothes and some therium-"

"Therium, I've got."

"You have an android?"

"No. I don't. Not until you're there, but I keep the stuff on hand just in case I end up with one unexpected. I always thought it would be my brother giving me one without my opinion on it, but apparently I'm bringing one into my home on my own."

"Right...I'll go tell the doctor, and we'll be on our way."

"Okay." I told him even though none of this was okay!


	3. Chapter 3

When we eventually made it to my house, Connor seemed shock at what he saw. "What. Didn't expect me to live in a two story house all by myself?"

"No, honestly." He answered as he grabbed his luggage out of the taxi. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. They decided that since you're part of the DPD, that they would use a specialized version of stitches. They will heal much faster than normal stitches. These heal the injury and dissolve on their own in three days from when they were administered. Since you received them yesterday, you only have two days left unless they say otherwise. However, Fowler said for me to look after you for an extra two days. So, I'll be here for four days."

"Okay, that makes sense. At least I don't have to deal with stitches for a week. Just two days, and then an addition two days of you babysitting me. Therium and Blue Candy can be found in a fridge in the upstairs kitchen."

"You have two kitchens?"

"This house used to belong to our moms and Dad. We had the same Dad, different moms. His mom was my mom's best friend. My mom was married to my Dad. His mom felt bad about everything once she found out she was pregnant, and went to tell my mom, even though it would risk their friendship. If anything, it made it stronger, and my mom gave my dad divorce papers. It was a difficult argument and battle, but my mom eventually got everything, and he got a car. That's it. Not wanting to stay here, our moms moved out to get their own place, and asked which one of us would like to keep the house, payed for by them. Elijah said I should have it, since he'd be buying his own place soon. So, that's how I ended up with it."

"Does your dad ever come around to bother you, or disturb you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He's also a fucking prick."

"How so, other than the fact that he couldn't be satisfied with just one person."

"Well, that..." I told him as I motioned for him to follow me up the stairs so I could show him to his room. "...and...he was never really the most accepting. I don't know if the whole precinct knows, but I know that I've told Chris and Tina. Elijah accepted me for being gay, but my dad on the other hand...not so much."

"Thank you for telling me. I understand that's a difficult thing to share, even now."

"Yeah, well...figured I might as well tell you if he comes around while you're here, which he might, and he'll start spouting bullshit, as usual. Would rather tell you, than you figure out from an asshole like him."

"Does he come over periodically?"

"Twice a week. I'd get a restraining order, but that'd just piss him off more."

"Have you told him to just go away?"

"I have. Loudly. It's usually when I finally pull the harassment card that he goes away."

"What does he come for?"

"Money, the house, and to call me names. He's basically an elementary kid in a worn out adult body."

"Huh...what's the one way you think he'd leave you alone, because if he keeps coming back after you tell him that you'll charge him with harassment, I doubt a restraining order will do any good."

"Probably if I had a boyfriend living with me. He's so homophobic that the mere sight of it apparently disgusts him, and he's actually avoided driving by gay bars as much as he can, even if it'll take twenty minutes longer to get somewhere. So, yeah, maybe if I had a boyfriend, but I've never had one." I opened the door to the bedroom he'd be using and let out a sigh. "This will be your room. Bathroom is just down the hall to the left. My bedroom is actually next to yours, and I have my own bathroom, so at least we won't be accidentally running into each other."

"Yes, at least there's that. I'll unpack and come downstairs to make something for dinner. The time it took them to release you took longer than I thought."

"Yeah, no kidding, but you don't have to. I can cook. I like to, remember?"

"Well, in that case, do you mind teaching me? Hank really needs better eating habits, and if I can use the fact that it would be cheaper for me to cook for him, than for him to go out to eat, I think I'll be able to sneak healthy food in without him noticing."

I couldn't help it, I laughed my ass off at that. "WOW! You sneaky bastard! Yeah! I'll do that. Just to hear how the healthy food assassination progress comes along. I'll wait for you downstairs. I'll get the ingredients ready. Can you eat? Did Elijah put that in you?"

"I was specially made to be able to blend in seamlessly with humans if the need called for it, so yes. I can. It's just a matter of turning that function on. I can do everything a normal human man can do. Even my bio-components were specially modified to succeed in such tasks."

"A simple yes, would've sufficed, Connor." I grinned before nodding my head. "Okay, I'll make enough for two. Glad I won't be eating alone."

"Right..." He dragged out with a hint of a blue blush as he slowly nodded his head. I wanted to ask about it, but decided not to. "...I will see you downstairs, then." I nodded once again and did as I said I would.

I got everything out for my low calorie fettuccine Alfredo and I got the pots ready for when he'd be down. Apparently that was now. "Hey, Connor. So, I know this doesn't look like it'll be healthy, but I promise that it's low calorie. It's also really delicious."

"A bit arrogant in your cooking, Gavin?" He asked me, and all I could do was huff out a laugh through my nose.

"You'll see."

We cooked together, and he fumbled a few times, which was kind of refreshing to see an android mess up, and it showed me he wasn't perfect, but eventually Dinner was done, and I set up the dining table. "This looks and smells good." He said as he sat down across from me.

"Well, don't just sit there taking a mental picture. Take a bite."

I started to eat my food when I heard a noise come from Connor, that really didn't belong at a dining table. "It's delicious!" He said after he swallowed his food. Meanwhile, I felt like I was about to choke on mine, due to the fact that my heart jumped into my fucking throat! "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Just...didn't expect you to like food so much." I told him while I thought, _'You fucking moaned like you were having damn good sex from a meal we cooked together!'_

"Well, I didn't expect that you'd be such a great chef."

"You helped, Connor. Now, go on. Eat your food." I told him before I started to eat mine again. _'Please, don't moan every time you take a bite! I don't know what the fuck might happen!'_

Thankfully, he didn't and we enjoyed our meals in a strange, but comfortable silence. When we were finished, he took the dishes and started cleaning them without so much as asking. It reminded me of all the questions I had about Deviancy. "What now, Gavin? To my understanding, humans don't just go to bed after eating."

"Some do, but-" Just when I was about to suggest watching a movie, there was a pounding on my door.

"Gavin! You little shit! Open up! It's my house!"

"I'm going to assume that's your father." Connor stated flatly, and I swear I had never heard so much disgust and distaste for someone than I heard from Connor's voice. "You said he would leave you alone if you had a boyfriend, yes?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"OPEN THE FUCK UP!" I heard my dad shouting as he pounded harder. The neighbors were used to this, and they knew the situation, so they never faulted me for it, but it was still embarrassing and stressful.

"Might I suggest that we pretend?"

"YOU DON'T FUCKING OPEN THE DOOR, I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

He sounded drunk, and the combination of his personality and being drunk didn't ever go well. "I don't think we have a choice. Do you think you'll be able to act well enough? If he sees your LED he won't believe it."

"I can hide it." He said as he quickly grabbed the beanie he was wearing when we came over. "Let's go. You open the door, I'll come in later."

"Okay." I nodded my head. "COMING OLD MAN!" I shouted and watched Connor move to the living room. I opened the door and as always, he never stepped inside, because he knew I would charge him with trespassing on private property. Just because I opened the door, didn't mean I invited him in. "What?"

"You know what! This whole android revolution business is what! After everything that's happened...androids broke into my home! They destroyed my stuff! They broke my windows! I need some money to help fix everything!"

"Funny, considering, the taxi I was in drove by your house, and I saw it completely in tact. Oh, and Markus, one of the ones to lead the androids, he lead a completely peaceful protest through and through. Also, I know you make enough money to replace everything you may or may not have had broken. Your problems aren't mine!"

"That other android, though...I saw him on the tv...isn't that the one who works with you at the DPD? It's only a matter of time before he-"

"-Before I...what?"

_'Oh fuck! His voice has no right sounding that deep and that confident! What the fuck!? Wait...no BEANIE! He isn't going to hide! He's going to challenge my Dad! What the fuck, Connor! No!'_

I couldn't say anything from pure shock as he walked over and placed an arm around my waist. "You! You're the one that led that fucking army of androids!"

"You haven't answered my question." Connor stated plainly and calmly.

"I don't fucking answer to androids! THEY are meant to answer to us! They rose up against their masters! They're nothing but machines!"

"Again, you haven't answered my question, or is it that you are incapable?"

 _'What the fuck, Connor!?'_ I wanted to laugh, I wanted to tell my Dad to go fuck off, but this was too fucking good. He was actually getting to him more than I ever could.

"You think you're so powerful, don't you!? You think because you've got thousands or even millions of androids on your side that I won't fucking break you?"

"I'd like to see you try, to be quite honest. I am equipped with several battle scenarios, hand to hand combat, and martial arts. Something tells me...you...are not. Now, answer my question, or kindly leave my boyfriend alone. It's only a matter of time before I do...what?"

"B-Boyfriend!? That's...That's fucking stupid and ridiculous! He can't be your boyfriend! He's straight! He just doesn't know it! He's deluded! Not only that, but you're a fucking android! What would you know about love!"

"More than you...it would seem."

 _'GO CONNOR!'_ My mind shouted as I felt him actually grow protective and pull me a bit closer. The grip he had on my waist started to send shivers up my spine, though. A good kind, I think.

"Fuck you!"

"As it stands, Gavin is much more my type. So, no thank you."

I actually snorted out a laugh as I looked up at him, and if I didn't know any better, which Hell, I probably don't, but it seemed...as if he was telling the truth on that. "Come on, Connor. Let's go watch a movie."

"I'm not fucking done with you yet!"

"You're drunk, old man. We're done. I've got a movie to watch with my boyfriend."

"You know what I think?"

"Honestly, no." Connor stated. "I'm not sure I would want to. You don't seem like a man who thinks rationally very often."

"Why you little-" He schooled his drunk shouting into a sly smile, which left a sick feeling in my gut. "-I think that this is all fake. My son knows how much I don't like gays, and he probably set you up to this! Also, I know my son's opinion on androids. So, if you think that I'm going to believe this, then you are-"

I didn't hear if he continued on his rant, because my head was being turned carefully and soft lips were on my own. On instinct alone, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. It felt good. It felt right. Then he carefully slipped his tongue into my own mouth, and it felt like something I never wanted to end. It made me let out an honest moan as I pulled him closer, and he pulled me closer. When he pulled away, I was dazed, but I could feel the grin on my face as I looked up at him. He then looked to my Dad, who had apparently decided to look like a sheet of paper, he was so pale. "Only a matter of time...before I do what?" Connor asked again. "Before I destroy the DPD? Not my intention, I quite enjoy my work there. Before I try to use androids to take over? I wouldn't force anyone to take up a position they wouldn't want. Before I try and climb the ranks with my superior intellect? No, I quite like where I'm at. Before I try and manipulate those around me? I assure you, Mr. Reed, the only thing I will be manipulating will be mine and Gavin's positions later. I don't very much like you. I think you need to get help for you alcoholism, and I think that you need to stop acting like a child that had their favorite toy taken away. You call him your son, but a real father would love their child no matter what, and you've shown, you do not. He is gay, and I am a male android. Accept it, or don't, but that's the way things are. No one needs your permission, and no one has to give you anything. Now, Gavin may not have the time to file a restraining order, but I do, and I will for his sake. Either change your attitude honestly, and leave him alone, or you will legally be made to leave him alone."

"You...you kissed him."

"And I'm going to do it again once you leave."

"Gavin is gay?"

"How very observant of you."

"My son is Gay...and with an android."

"Again, very observant of you." Connor deadpanned with a cold look.

"Fuck this! I don't need this! You disgust me! I probably don't want this filthy house now!" He left and Connor closed the door once he got into his car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up and was about to kiss him again, when I saw the LED swirling yellow. "Connor, what's wrong?"

"Am...I correct in assuming that you actually...enjoyed it when I kissed you? It's only...I'm not sure. I'm still new to emotions, but...I know that I...enjoyed it, and I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't what else to do, but I..."

"I liked it. I couldn't have faked the noise I made even if I wanted to." I felt vulnerable, freaked out, and my entire body felt hot as hell, but he had to know. I couldn't have him stressing over something like that.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Do it again?"

"I...um...erm...you...want to?"

"I did ask, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you um...did. Sure. Go ahead." I thought it was going to be like the other one, but fuck nope! He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the door before he started kissing me again, but this was different. His lips were still soft, wet, and warm, but they were forceful as if he couldn't get enough of me, which, damn. That's fucking hot, and my cock agreed, unfortunately. At least, that's what I thought until he moved his hips against mine, and he let out a moan at the same time I did. ' _What the fuck!? He's hard!? And holy shit! That felt good!'_

He pulled away, and his LED was swirling red while his entire face blushed blue. I couldn't breath correctly for a while, because, fuck...he kissed me until I was dizzy. "Shit...that was..."

That was the last straw. Him cursing was the absolute last straw. Virgin or not, I was hard, panting, my heart felt like it was going to burst it was pounding so hard and full, and I gave up. Chris and Tina were right. I'm gone! I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back to me so that we would kiss again. I pulled his hips to mine, causing both of us to moan in the kiss, and I felt his hands slowly make their way underneath my shirt, as if he was asking for permission. "Bed." I growled as I placed my hands on his wrists.

"That sounds agreeable." He panted hotly against my lips before he dragged ME up the stairs and into my bedroom, which was where my pit bulls were sleeping. They could've gotten out at any point, considering there was a dog door for them on my door, but those facts didn't seem to matter at all to Connor. "Not here then. They're cute, but not interested in petting them right now." He then took me to his room, and started to kiss me up against THAT door once it was closed.

I scrambled to take his shirt off when I wasn't moaning from when his hips hit against mine. "Fuck, Connor!"

"I...I want to ask you something." He said as he took my shirt off, too. He then just stared at me. "You are highly attractive." He breathed out.

"Question, Connor? You wanted to ask me something?" I breathed as I looked him up and down with no shirt on. The attractive comment was the same for him. Fuck, he was too perfect!

"H-Have you done this before?" He asked me with a slightly nervous look in his eyes, which I found adorable. Not that I would say it out loud, but I did.

"Done...what?"

"Sex?"

"Oh! Wow! We're going straight for that! I mean...I should've guess...I did say to come to the bed, and yeah...I want to, but...no. I...I've never done this before. You were my first kiss actually."

"Oh, good. We're the same in this situation. So...you want to? With me? Even though I'm an android?"

"Fuck, yes. I know you're new to emotions, but for once we're BOTH new to something. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

He gave a mischievous grin as he started to unbuckle and take off my belt. "Hopefully you, soon."

My knees nearly gave out at that, but I wouldn't let them! I took his belt off as well, and we continued to undress each other until neither of us were wearing anything. We just stared at each other in appreciation for each other. "I'm gonna kill my brother." I breathed out.

"Why is that?"

"He made you fucking perfect!" I said as I looked at his erection, that he was apparently going to put in me soon. I then looked up and saw that his eyes were almost completely dilated.

"I hardly think that's any reason to kill him. You should thank him."

"Don't want to think about that right now." I told him as I brought my arms around his smooth shoulders. "Your cocky ass told my dad that the only thing you'll be manipulating...would be our positions. Prove it."

I don't know what I was expecting, but him picking me up by wrapping my legs around him was not it. Then, he practically threw me onto the bed. "Gladly." He growled before he wrapped a hand around me, causing me to buck up with a loud and embarrassing moan.

"Wh-Where did you learn any of this!"

"I didn't. I'm doing what...and who...I want."

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned at his words. He then brought his tongue to my nipple and teased it, robbing any coherent words I may have been able to say, because all I could do was grab his hair and make noises that I'm sure the whole block could hear at this point, and he was barely sliding his hand up and down me.

"Do you have any lubricant?" He asked before he let go of my dick and started using that hand to mess with my other nipple, while he started sucking hickies into my shoulder and the nape of my neck.

"I...I never thought...I'd do this...to be honest, so no."

"That's okay. I think...I can fix that. That is...if you don't mind my tongue down there. I can make my saliva slicker than usual."

The image alone almost made me come everywhere. I had to quickly grab my dick to keep it from exploding. "I...I think you'd better hurry it up. I'm not gonna last long as it is."

"Hmm...neither am I with the noises you make." The fact that my noises were bringing him to HIS breaking point made everything worse and better at the same time.

I felt him spread my legs, and I knew he told me what he was going to do, but when he actually did it, I turned into a fucking writhing mess as I reached for his hair again. It sent pleasure through my entire body, and I couldn't STOP WANTING MORE! "P-Please!" I whimpered when I couldn't take it anymore. "Fingers, your dick, SOMETHING! I can't hold out much longer!"

"I think I need to prepare you."

"Consider me prepared! Fuck!"

"Okay, but if it's too much, you have to tell me to stop."

"I'm telling to- OH FUCK!" There was no warning. He got up and plunged into me. I then understood the phrase of seeing stars. It hurt, at first, and he stayed still, but I needed him to move. My mind was gone. The only thing I could focus on was feeling. "M-Move." I managed to get out.

He started slow, and it was strange, but it was as if he was searching for something, because he subtly moved in different directions. I wondered why, but then I didn't have to, because with one thrust, I nearly blacked out. "There?" He asked and all I could do was moan and nod frantically. He started thrusting harder and faster in that exact spot, and it got to the point where I couldn't even hear myself, because I came so hard that everything went black for a moment. I just barely felt him come inside me, moaning my name before everything slipped away.

* * *

When I woke up, I was wiped down, and the covers were draped over me. I looked hazily around for Connor, and there he was in nothing but a pair of boxers, reading one of the old books from my bookshelf. "Not...a dream then?" I asked, and damn, my voice was hoarse and my throat hurt.

"No, definitely not a dream." He smiled softly. "Although, if I were to dream, I imagine that it would be a lot like that."

"Shit, I forgot I had stitches." I said as I tried to turn my head.

"I didn't. I knew they would hold. The doctors did a thorough and amazing job at your stitches."

"Yeah, and I was just given a thorough fucking. How long was I out for?"

"One hour, seventeen minutes, and twenty-five seconds." He put the book down before he slipped down to my level on the bed. He turned to look at me, and I suppose neither of us could help but smile. "As far as firsts go...I think I like that one quite a bit."

"No shit! Me, too. I just um...that...was more than a quick fuck to me, Connor."

I watched as his LED cycled through yellow and blue, while his ears were tinted blue. "Oh? What was it, then?"

"I...Chris and Tina brought it up while you were talking to a doctor to get me released early...and they said that I was obviously in love with you. I...didn't think they were right...until I went over how I felt since you walked into the Hospital room. I still didn't want to believe it, because falling in love with someone in such a short time is something you find in a fairy-tale or in a fucking Disney movie, but...at the moment...I can't really tell them their wrong anymore."

"You...love me?" He asked with widened eyes, and I fucking wished I could read minds, because mine was trying to tell me to abort mission and to just say, 'HA! Just joking Tincan!' But I didn't want to be that person anymore, so I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I really think I do."

"I...I think I feel the same."

"Right, so...um...quick and important question then." My heart was racing, and it was stupidly hopeful, I just hope it didn't get shut down with what I was about to ask. "Do you want to be my boyfriend? For real?"

His eyes widened and he gave a large toothy smile as he nodded his head. "I think I would like that a lot. Yes. I'd like to be your boyfriend."

"Really? Because...I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never been in a relationship before, and I know I'll need to tell Hank that we're dating now, or...maybe I should've asked his permission, but I-" He interrupted my rambling with a merciful and chaste kiss before I heard him chuckle softly.

"We'll talk to Hank together, and we'll figure all of this out together. Although, I do believe he may give you what most humans refer to as the 'shovel talk'. He told me after I went back home last night, that he was really glad he shot the evil Connor, because he had started to think of me as a second son. I told him that I started to see him as a father figure. So, I can't imagine that's going to be a calm conversation, but at least it will be had and then over."

"Thank you for your astounding optimism." I grumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you think it's going to be easy for me? He's going to tell me that I'm too new to emotions and that I'm rushing into something without thinking. Again. We're both going to get what I believe is called, 'an earful'."

"Yeah, the question is...do we tell him tomorrow or after I've recovered."

"Tell him after you've recovered. You'll have a better chance of running away."

"Ah...jokes..."

"I'm not joking."

I blinked at him and face planted my head into my pillows. "HE'S GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

"I won't let him, and trust me, I could take him. I don't want to, but I find...that I'm a very protective boyfriend."

My heart felt warm at his words, and I wanted to see his face, so I took my face away from the pillow and faced it towards him. "Are we going to need back-up?"

"I don't think even SWAT could save us from this one. No, we're on our own."

"Shit!"

"Indeed, but perhaps he'll surprise us."

"Yeah, he'll shoot me AND THEN ask what I'm doing there."

Connor laughed softly, which oddly made me feel less stressed. "Perhaps. We'll have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I had recovered, the stitches dissolved, and it was time for Connor to go back home, but this time, I was with him, and Hank appeared to be home. "Maybe...we could do this another day?" I suggest.

"Sure, if you want to walk home. The taxi left." He had the decency to remind me.

The door opened, and it showed Hank happy one second and then skeptical the next. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked as he looked directly at me.

"Can...can I talk to you, Hank?" I asked as I felt a lump in my throat and the urge to fucking RUN!

"Inside, Hank?" Connor asked.

"So...it's something the BOTH of you want to talk to me about." He looked back and forth between us before he let out a heavy, and what sounded like, a resigned sigh. "Come in."

We both walked in, and that's when I noticed a giant Saint Bernard. "You must be Sumo." I said as he came up and sniffed my legs. "You must smell my dogs on me. They'd like you." I crouched down to him and started scratching behind his ear. "You're a good dog, aren't you."

"Okay, this is fucking weird. Have the two of you come to talk to me about why his brain is scrambled or something else."

"My brain isn't scrambled, Hank." I told him as I continued to pet Sumo. "I just like dogs." I stood up and walked into the kitchen where Connor stood in front of Hank, who was leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I um...did. I uh...I'm sorry."

He blinked at me in what I knew was shock, because no one ever thought those words would come out of my mouth, but it was the most important thing that needed to be said. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you every since I joined. I'm sorry for not trying to understand your situation, and I'm sorry for everything else I might've done to offend you."

"What...happened? Are you dying?"

"No, but I'm afraid you'll shoot me for what I'm going to say next." A twitch of a smile appeared and left. I took a deep breath and nodded my head before I said, "I'm also sorry for how I treated Connor. It wasn't right of me, and I realize that. Actually...the realization is the reason for my fall...but I um..." I couldn't say it calmly, so it all it came out in a rush. "...IlovehimandIwouldreallylikeyourblessingonusbeingboyfriends,becauseyou'reanimportantpersontohim,andIpromiseI' 'vealreadydecidedtobeboyfriends,butIwantedyourblessinganyway,becauseIdon'tknowwhatI'mdoing,andI'veneverbeeninarelationshipbefore. So...yeah."

"Okay, I think...I got all of that...somehow, but repeat it slower, without thinking I'm going to shoot you. I promised Connor that my gun would stay in its holster unless someone breaks into the house."

"R-Right...okay. Well...I love him and I would really like your blessing on us being boyfriends, because you're an important person to him, and I promise I'll be good to him. We've already decided to be boyfriends, but I wanted your blessing anyway, because I don't know what I'm doing, and I've never been in a relationship before. So...yeah."

"Yup, that's what I thought I heard." He looked at Connor and tilted his head up slightly as if he was analyzing the android, which, what a fucking a twist. "Connor? I'm not going to judge you on being new to emotions, because frankly, that's what being in a relationship is. All it is, is about new emotions, new things, new feelings, new...everything. You two are going to fucking fight like cats and dogs, and there'll be days where you don't even want to see each other, and you'll say things you don't mean. My wife left me, because I became drunk and suicidal..."

 _'What?'_ My heart dropped with a harsh and icy chill. It suddenly made sense why Hank promised Connor to not have the gun out, but then it made me wonder what Connor had seen.

"...after the accident with Cole, and she blamed me. I know the two of you can't promise you'll always be together, and take my advice, don't make that promise. I know that you can fall in love after a day, because that's what happened with me and my ex-wife. So, I'm not judging either of you on that. To tell ya the truth, I'm not judging you on anything, but I want to make sure this decision was completely mutual and nobody was manipulated into it."

I snorted out a laugh, because I figured out just then that I would never be able to hear the word 'manipulated' or 'manipulation' the same way ever again. "No, I...I honestly love him, and...I'm still new to this. I can't promise to be perfect, because...even androids aren't perfect. I can promise that I'll try my best. It may be a shitty best at first, but I'll try. I just...wanted your blessing...I guess, because the whole precinct as kind of seen you two act like father and son, so...it felt right."

"I appreciate you coming to me and asking. I also appreciate the apologies and accept them. You're both learning, which means you're both gonna fuck up, but that's okay. You can work it out when it happens. All I ask is that you treat each other right and with as much respect as you can. Notice I said, 'each other', Connor. If androids give you shit for being with a human, they're not really your friends, and you have no business with them. Gavin, same goes for those that would judge you for being with an android. If you two really love each other, it'll work out. I loved my wife, she didn't love me anymore. That's how that happened. I don't blame her. So, don't blame each other if it doesn't work out."

"You...are being far more understanding than I thought you would be." Connor said with a confused expression.

"Same." I nodded as I slid my hands into my pockets for some comfort.

"I didn't have a good opinion on Androids. Anti-android stuff was all over my desk. I even threatened Connor. So, I'd be a hypocrite if I judged you, Gavin, for loving an android, when he's become like a son to me. Also, when I see it this way, you're both men, and I'm assuming you're both gay, and not bi, but either way, I'm not a bigot. Love is love, just don't have sex in my house, and try to be good to each other."

"Wait...so...?" My heart was hopeful again, but I didn't want to risk too much. I didn't even expect him to accept my apology.

"You have my blessing, but if you DO hurt him or break his heart, I have friends who know people."

"Ah...there it is. Understood. Th-Thank you, Hank."

"Yeah, don't make me regret it. If you two decide that you don't love the other anymore, talk about it. Don't break a heart needlessly. Oh, and Connor...Markus was able to work out some things pretty fucking quick with the president. The first thing that they were able to work out is employment. You'll be able to come back to the precinct as a Detective, if you want. It'll take a month, but there's a desk ready for you, and Fowler already has your badge and everything ready."

"I'd...I'd really like that. Thank you...Dad."

Apparently that was the first time Connor had called him that, because Hank's eyes widened and I could've sworn tears tried to fall. "Yeah...um...you're uh...welcome. Gavin, don't fuck this up."

The 'or I'll fuck you up' was unheard, but I heard it loud and clear. "Yes, sir."

"Jesus Christ, don't call me sir. I feel old enough as it is."

"Hey, Dad?" Connor asked, and at this point, I could hear the mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Gavin's teaching me how to cook. I'm learning new and healthy meals that I can cook for you."

"AH! FUCK! Fine! But you're not taking my beer!"

"No."

"Good."

"Not yet."

"Would the two of you just fuck off and go on a date or something. I've got to mourn my eating habits while the two of you are gone."

"Sounds like a good idea." Connor nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"Isn't there a nearby park or something? We could go there."

"Okay." He nodded at me before he took my hand in his, causing me to blush, which apparently caused Hank to smile. "Thanks, Dad!" He waved behind him, and Hank just gave us a gentle wave before we walked out the door. "That...went better than I expected."

"Yeah...it did. Come on, Connor. We have a date at the park."

"Yeah...we do." He smiled at me, and I knew I wouldn't kill my brother. I'd give him a hug and giant thank you kiss on his stubbled cheek for creating Connor!


End file.
